<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colour all Around Me by MandoVader</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078343">Colour all Around Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoVader/pseuds/MandoVader'>MandoVader</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cringey people /:, OK THIS IS FRIENDSHIP GET IT, This is not a romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27078343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoVader/pseuds/MandoVader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka and Sabine have a conversation. Set around season 2 of rebels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Sabine Wren, Ahsoka Tano &amp; Ursa Wren, Sabine Wren &amp; Ursa Wren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colour all Around Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Making this clear yet again: no love here, just friendship. Hope yall enjoy!! It’s so so bad don’t judge</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Swirls of paint. Lines of colour. Shapes created, figures forming, scenes coming to life. A knock on the door.</p><p>“Haar’chak!” Sabine swore silently under her breath, before yelling to the door, “Come in!”</p><p>When it opened, she had expected to see Hera there, maybe Kanan. Ezra wanting attention was a possibility; but instead the Togruta standing in the frame was the last person she had expected. </p><p>“Hey,” Ahsoka greeted, voice soft and smile warm. Sabine found it hard to control her surprise, but managed to force out a greeting.</p><p>“Hi. What do you want?” A single brow was raised at Sabine’s words, amusement evident on Ahsoka’s face.</p><p>“Wait, I didn’t mean...” the Mandalorian started, “Uurgh. You can come in, you know.”</p><p>Ahsoka walked further into the room, turning her head to admire the colourful surroundings, before finally leaning against Sabine’s bunk.</p><p>“You like art?” She said</p><p>“If that isn’t obvious,” Sabine replied, referring to her armour, “Then I don’t know what is.”<br/>The Togruta suppressed a chuckle, before speaking words Sabine hadn’t heard since before the academy. Before things went bad. Before people were clueless to her past. When everyone knew her parents, when she last saw them.</p><p>“Just like your father.” </p><p>Something swirled up in Sabine, and she wheeled around from her latest masterpiece to face Ahsoka, eyes ablaze with anger. But the Togruta saw beneath that- curiosity was hidden- but there, and the girl wanted to know more about how this woman knew her parents.</p><p>Ahsoka sighed, and Sabine bit her lip, unsure what to say next. Luckily for her, Ahsoka said it first.</p><p>“Sorry to drop the bombshell. But I’ve just noticed you’re not too open about your past, and considering I lived with Ursa for a while, and met her husband during that I just thought it’s better now than never. What happened to them? I know family is important to Mandalorians, especially the Wrens, do what are you doing here?”</p><p>Sabine was slow to reply. Her mind still echoed with Ahsoka’s words, proving it difficult to think straight. In the end, barely a whisper omitted from her lips, sad and regretful.</p><p>“At the academy, I built a weapon. A terrible, awful weapon. It was a challenge, I was forced to, but then when they tested it on my people, on Mandalorians, I destroyed it and escaped the academy. But my family, my buir, labelled me a traitor, didn’t stand with me. Then, I came here. And here I am.”</p><p>Now Ahsoka was lost for words. The last time she had seen Ursa, Sabine was only 2, but the woman had loved her so unconditionally Ahsoka almost deemed it impossible. That she would abandon her daughter seemed even more extreme, and even though she could sense the truth, she didn’t think Sabine knew the complete story.</p><p>The Mandalorian spoke again, this time a question. </p><p>“What I want to know us how you knew I was their daughter- I mean, I could just be anyone else from clan wren, couldn’t I?”</p><p>“For a start, I can sense it.” Sabine buried her face in her hands.</p><p>“Forgot about all that Jedi stuff,” she said with a laugh. Ahsoka was glad the girl had redeemed some of her humour. </p><p>“Then,” The Togruta continued, “You’re almost the spit image of your mother, as artistic as your father, and I met you many a time aged two.” She concluded.</p><p>Sabine’s face went somber again.</p><p>“She was a good mother. Slightly strict, and I can never remember her saying ‘I love you’ to me or Tristan, but always there with a hug, with a lullaby, and you could see the love in her eyes. Then when the empire took over, she got more sad, carried a burden that only my father could lift. She helped me through all the difficult times, and ranted for millennia about me having to go to the academy. She was a good mother. Not perfect, but good.”</p><p>Sabine crumpled onto the floor, almost in tears, “And I miss her. Kriff, Ahsoka, I shouldn’t but I really do miss her. And dad, and Tristan. I’ve found a new family here, but I’m not about to forget my old one.”</p><p>Ahsoka crouched down to meet the girl’s level, heart heavy. She’d gone through so much at such a young age, and while Ahsoka had had equally troubling times, if not worse, at 17, she hoped it wouldn’t fall upon anyone else. </p><p>In hushed tones to start off with, tuneful but with a pretty bad accent, The woman started a Mandalorian lullaby, the only one she was familiar with and one she’d heard Ursa and Bo-Katan sing to Sabine many a time. Although some words were lost to her they came naturally to Sabine, and the colourful girl joined in, voice still cracked with sadness but words far better pronounced and remembered. </p><p>Swirls of paint. Lines of colour. Shapes created, figures forming, scenes coming to life. A song to be remembered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>